Uh Oh Tony
by Innoxious
Summary: Abandoned, PM me if you would like to continue it. :Pretwilight. Tony gets captured because he knows information about kate that 'they' want.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ect…

CHAPTER 1

"Where the hell is Dinozzo!" Gibbs barked towards Kate who glanced over at his empty desk across from her. Gibbs kept walking towards his desk and sat down looking expectantly to Kate.

"Um… he's not here Gibbs" she said warily, knowing that Tony was in trouble for being late yet again. She didn't want her boss's wrath directed at her.

"I can see that Todd" he said sarcastically. "Well, are you waiting for an invitation? Call him! Tell him if he doesn't get his ass here in ten minutes not to come in at all."

'Uh oh Tony' Kate thought as she picked up her phone and dialed his home number. It rang four times before the answering machine picked up "Tony, its Kate, Gibbs is looking for you its 9:30 and you better be here soon, bye". Just as she was hanging up the phone, Gibbs phone began ringing and she looked up at him.

Gibbs glanced at the caller id and seeing Tony's cell he picked it up and barked "damnit Dinozzo you better have a good reason for being late, again!" he listed expectantly for a response but none came, only the sound of breathing was heard, then a dull thwack and a couple of coughs. Gibbs knew what that sound was all too well. That was the sound of flesh hitting flesh, hard.

He heard laughing and a cold voice "so _special agent_ Dinozzo you thought you could kill two of my men and you would get away with it?" the voice spoke shaking with fury."

He quickly covered the mouthpiece and yelled to McGee who was typing up a few reports across from him "get Abby to trace this damn call NOW!" McGee looked up startled then quickly picked up the phone to call Abby.

He was still listening to Tony's reply, "ya well I guess next time I'll have to get em all huh?" thwack thwack thwack."

"You think your funny agent Dinozzo, you will tell me what I want to know and then we will see who is laughing". You could nearly hear Gibbs teeth cracking from his jaw tightening because of his rage that they were attacking one of HIS agents.

"I'm not going to give you shit" he heard Tony say. 'Her life is more important than mine anyway,' he thought to himself. "Besides when Gibbs finds you he's going to kill you." Gibbs stood there totally stunned by the amount of confidence in Tony's voice when he said that.

"Oh really" the same malice filled voice replied "well, we shall see, my friend here has a little thing for electricity, we will see what you have to say in a few minutes" Gibbs heard the unmistakable sound of electricity crackling just before Tony started screaming from the pain. The phone started cutting in and out. The electricity stopped.

"Well?" a new man asked almost cheerily.

"Never..." he heard Tony's voice, it sounded weak and tired.

"I was hoping you would say that" said the man joyfully before he heard screaming again and the phone went dead. Gibbs was pissed, utterly and royally pissed; he slammed the phone back in its cradle repeatedly until it splintered apart. Silence descended on the floor, all eyes turned to Gibbs, and only the sound of his deep breathing was heard.

Kate sat there getting ready to hear Tony get chewed out over the phone when suddenly Gibbs face became set in stone and he barked out to McGee to have Abby trace the call. 'Oh god, something's happed to Tony', she would never admit it, but after the incident with the plague, she realized she felt more for Tony than normal partners should. 'This can't be happening, not now', but as she watched his face go from stone to stunned then to absolute rage like she had only seen since Ari, she started to get really worried. 'Gibbs doesn't show emotion, the last time was when he blamed himself for Gerald getting shot and ducky and I taken hostage in autopsy,' she reflected. She stopped thinking that immediately, 'no no no this couldn't be happening!' she thought furiously as she kept watching Gibbs for a sign that this was all some sick joke or misunderstanding. She jumped as he suddenly slammed the phone down repeatedly. 'Oh god, not even Ari got him THIS mad'. Suddenly he barked to McGee asking if the trace was done. McGee looked terrified when he answered that it cut off just before they could get the location. "Gibbs?" she asked worriedly when he didn't do anything other than swear under his breath.

"Get Abby to analyze the call to see if she can hear something to help us identify where Tony is", 'oh no, he said "Tony" he never calls him Tony, something is seriously wrong,' Kate thought.

Apparently he decided not to wait and strode out of the bullpen. Kate jumped up and followed him wanting to know what the hell is going on. Out of the corner of her eye she saw McGee scramble to catch up before the elevator doors closed. She kept glancing at Gibbs for some sign or something but he just kept glaring straight ahead. The silence was suffocating her and just when she almost couldn't stand it anymore, the doors opened. Gibbs strode out almost making them jog to keep up with him.

They were assaulted by a wave of music when the glass door to Abby's lab slid open, Gibbs immediately turned it off, like he had done a hundred times before.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" came the sudden reply of the eccentric Abby before she turned around and saw Gibbs.

"What do you have on the call Abbs?" he barked in his no nonsense tone.

"I was just pulling it up oh silver haired one" she replied innocently, when Gibbs only glared she seemed to know something was up and turned around.

Kate almost snorted out loud when she that ' Silver haired one, if Tony were here.. no no no just listen to the call, everything is going to be fine.'

"Okaaay and Action!" Abby shouted as she started the recording.

The recording was playing, 'oh god Tony' Kate thought as she heard him getting hit over and over again. Her eyes started watering up as she heard him getting tortured. As it continued, tears where freely flowing down her face, although she made no move to brush them off. She started violently when she heard Tony scream in pain then the man asked another question followed by more of Tony screaming, when the phone suddenly shut off. 'This is all my fault, I'm so sorry Tony'

There was complete silence after the tape played though. Abby the normally chipper lab tech was also crying and even McGee had watery eyes and a pale face. They were all just staring at the computer screen where the sound came from as if it could give them a clue as to where they were holding Tony.

A/N: Thanks for the positive review you guys have been giving me. I re-posted this chapter once I corrected all of the grammar/spelling problems I could find. I also made a few plot changes because I was playing devils advocate with myself and couldn't find a way to make it work how I had it. R/R!


End file.
